True Love or Movie Love
by jfoos13
Summary: Bella & Edward are both forced to audition for a movie thinking they will get small parts. When they get a bigger part then they wanted and have to work together. Will love or will first impressions stick? Please read! First fanfic ExB JxA EmxR All human.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. Tell me what you think**

**Back round: All main characters are in collage and it is summer vacation. **

**Alice and Emmett go to the same college. **

**Edward and Bella go to the same college but don't know each other.**

**Jasper and Rose go to the same school **

**Alice, Emmett, and Bella are friends**

**No Jacob in the story.**

**Bella and Alice live in their own apartment near Emmett**

**Jasper and Rose are cousins**

**Bella has a past but she has mostly gotten over it**

**All human **

**Regular pairing**

Chapter 1: The Mall

I was trapped. There was no way of getting out of this torture. From experience I know that it is not wise to argue with Alice. It was pointless because she always wins. I was not in the mood to argue so I just agreed.

So that's how I ended up yelling at Alice who was speeding down the highway to the mall so we don't miss the 'best shoe sale ever.'

"Alice slow down you do not have to speed. I'm sure that there are plenty of shoes that they won't be gone."

"Yes, but all the cute shoes will be gone and the good sales" she said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

I just rolled my eyes. She was my best friend. A 4'11", evil little pixie, that is a shopoholic, and loves to torture me with shopping sprees, and makeovers. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but she gets scary when you let her loose in a mall. She runs around looking for the perfect outfits and then shoves a pile of clothes into my hands and makes me try on clothes after clothes. And then she insists on buying all of them for me.

I realized that we stopped moving, and looked out the window and saw the mall. I must have been lost in my thinking because it didn't seem to take as long as it normally does but that could have been from Alice's speeding down here as fast as she could.

After dragging me to every store in the mall, okay I exaggerated a little but it felt like every store, she finally decided that it was time for a break, and we went to the food court. I was just happy to sit down. My feet were killing me.

Alice went off some where to get food so I went to do the same. I was starving so I picked the closest place there was.

It was an Italian place, my favorite. As I was waiting in line, the couple in front of me couldn't stop making out for a second to realize that they were next. I cleared my throat to get their attention. That didn't work so I tried something else.

"Excuse me but your holding up the line." I said while tapping the guy on the shoulder.

He was the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. He had messy bronze hair, and his eyes they were the most beautiful emerald green color I have ever seen. I noticed his expression. He was angry beyond angry. That just made me aggravated.

Who was he to be mad? I was the one who was hungry and HE held up the line just so he could kiss his girlfriend.

The girl noticing his anger tried to calm him down. "Come on Eddie-bear. Just ignore her. She's rude." The girl said to "Eddie-bear"

"Yea, what do u want to eat?" "Eddie-bear" asked the girl

"Something with no fat, no carbs, or anything else that will make me fat." She said

What a bad place to eat I thought. The only thing left on the menu would be water. They continued talking but I tuned them out. I was trying to think of ways to get out of Alice's torture. I felt a tapping on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, but your holding up the line." The guy in front of me said with a smirk on his face.

I glared at him and ordered my pizza, and tried to forget about him.

As I walked over to the table I noticed that Alice was practically bouncing in her seat. I groaned. This couldn't be good.

"What Alice, and don't say nothing because you are practically bouncing in her seat."

"Well don't be mad but I saw this flyer for a movie and it looked really good. And they are letting people come and audition they aren't going to have any famous actors or actresses in it."

"NO! NO! NO! Alice you know I can't lie without my face turning bright red, which defeats the purpose of lying. And lying is basically acting. So I can't act."

"Don't worry you will just get a small part. Come on Bella it will be fun." She pleaded giving me her puppy dog eyes.

FUN? Yeah right my sort of fun would not consist of falling flat on my face in front of the whole world or being embarrassed. I was about to say no when I saw her face. It was the saddest looking face I have ever seen. She had puppy dog eyes looking out from under her lashes and her bottom lip in a pout. I couldn't resist it.

"Fine but you have to promise that I will just get a small part."

"YES!! Thank you Bella!" She squealed

Oh no what have I gotten in to. She started rattling off about what the movie was about and when we would have to be at the set. I tuned her out and ate the rest of my lunch in peace.

When I was finished with my lunch I was sad. I didn't want to shop anymore. I had plenty of clothes and I didn't need anymore. I got up to go dump my try with Alice and she was jumping up and down excitedly

"Come on we have to find the perfect outfit for the movie." She said while jumping up and down.

"But don't they pick out our outfits and besides we already have plenty of clothes to find the perfect outfit." I pleaded hoping that we could be done for the day.

"Okay but can we go to the movies. I saw a preview for this movie yesterday and it looked REALLY good"

"Sure" I replied happily anything was better the shopping.

She squealed and dragged me out to the car and sped away to the movie theater.

"Alice what movie are we seeing?" I asked not sure if I wanted to here the answer.

"The dark knight."

I hadn't heard of it, but it sounded like a scary movie. I hate scary movies. I guess was just going to have to get through this one because I didn't want to go back to the mall.

We paid for our tickets and went to get some snacks and drinks. My jaw dropped at what was in front of me.

I couldn't believe this man. Here is "Eddie-Bear" and a different girl. That two-timing jerk had no respect for women or their feelings. It took all my strength to walk away and not slap that man in the face and give him a nice little talk. This poor excuse for a guy had 2 dates in one day. I felt sorry for the girls that he played. Knowing exactly how they felt. I wanted to smack him across the face but I restrained myself.

I told Alice to get the popcorn and I went to go save seats. I don't think that I could have stayed there in the line with that filthy pig in front of us. I brought back too many bad memories. I tried to push them back but I couldn't. The scene just kept replaying over and over in my head and I couldn't get it to go away.

I broke down sobbing on the floor. It was the second time that I cried over that pig. I cried after I found him, and put it away and forgot about it. I didn't want to waste my life crying over someone who didn't love me, respect me, or want me.

I couldn't feel anything around me I just sat on the floor crying. And that's how Alice found me. She immediately hugged me and tried to comfort me. It helped a little.

I stopped crying and sat in the movie seat. Alice eyed me suspiciously and I told her that I would tell her when we got back to the apartment.

She nodded happy with my answer. I didn't watch the movie. I had no idea what it was about. I was trying to think of happier things. It didn't work well, but I manage not to cry during the rest of the movie.

We drove home in silence. I was glade I didn't want to tell her yet. I knew that I would have to when we got back to the apartment. I needed time to think, control my feelings, and push them back down were they belong.

We were pulling into the parking for our apartment and I had controlled him feelings some what. I still would have rather not tell Alice about this but she was my best friend I owed her that much.

"So do you want to explain why I come into the movie theater and find my best friend in tears on the floor?" Alice asked to lighten the mood.

"Um well…you remember when I went to Florida for my freshmen and sophomore year to live with my mom for a little?"

"Yes." She said while encouraging me to go on.

"Well something happened while I was there, I didn't tell you. It was the reason I moved back here." I said barely above a whisper.

"What happened, and why did I never hear about this!?" Alice was intrigued

"I didn't want to talk about it; I wanted to forget about it. Well when I was there I met someone. His name was James. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. I thought I loved him. He acted sweet and kind. And he said he loved me to. Being the gullible girl I am, I believed him"

"What happened to him, I'm guessing that something happened because you wouldn't be here right now telling me why you were crying on the floor of a movie theater?"

"Well one day after school I was walking to my car and I heard two people making out. I didn't want to embarrass myself so I started to walk away, and I heard the girl moan his name. I didn't think much of it at the time. I thought that it was some else named James.

Our school was pretty big and I didn't know everyone." I sighed I was forcing myself not to cry. "So then the next day I went to the mall with Renee. We were at the food court when I saw him. He was making out with Tanya," I said her name with disgust. "I walked up to him and broke up his intense make out season with her. He turned around. His face widened when he saw me.

_Flashback_

_"Bella what are you doing here." James asked startled._

_"I was here with my mom." I answered flatly "What are you doing here?"_

_"I…um…I was here with my sister." He blurted out. _

_"Since when do you have a sister?" I question. He had never mentioned a sister before._

_"I just met her today. Apparently my dad had an affair when he was younger, and well I have a sister." He lied quickly_

_"And then you ran into Tanya with you lips and were stuck so you couldn't pull away."_

_He didn't respond_

_I was going to turn around and never look at him again. I was sure now that the two I had heard the other day were them. I was on the verge of crying. He caught my wrist and tried to explain._

_"Bella this isn't what it looks like, she jumped on me, I had no other choice, I didn't want to hurt her."_

_"That's bull crap. I heard you yesterday too. On my way to the car, she was moaning your name."_

_"I had an appointment yesterday after school, that wasn't me." She said with venom and glared at James. _

_"I… well… umm…" he stuttered_

_"Yea that's what I though." And I walked away but not before I slapped him across the face._

_I told my mom that I had to get out of here out of this place. I wanted to go back to Forks. _

_End Flashback_

"I never told her what happened, she never asked me."

"So what does this have to do with you crying on the floor at the movies?"

"I was getting to that. The guy in front of us, that was in a heavy lip lock with the girl. I saw him at the mall, with a different girl," I whispered, "It bought back old memories, but I'm okay now. I don't think I really loved him, just thought I did.

"O Bella why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't like talking about it. I left if back in Arizona."

"O Bella I'm so sorry." She said while hugging me to comfort me.

"I'm sorry I never told you. I just wanted forget that ever happened. And if I talked about it, that would be remembering. I'm glade I told you though. It's nice to have it off my chest."

"I'm glade you trust me enough to tell me. I'm sure that wasn't easy for you."

"It wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be."

"Well I'm going to go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow, with the movie and all."

We said out goodnights and went to bed.

**So what did you think?**

**I'm really bad at grammar and that kind of stuff so I'm REALLY sorry if I did something wrong**

**Review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight (I forgot to put this in my first chapter.)**

_Last chapter: Bella meets Edward and she hates him for what he is, a player. Alice makes Bella to audition for a movie._

Chapter 2: Auditions

That morning Alice burst into my room yelling at me to get up. I rolled over asking for 5 more minutes. I hated mornings. I was never awake enough and Alice was always awake and perky which made it worse.

"NO! You should have been up hours ago. I let you sleep in." She explained.

"Why should I have been up hours ago?" I asked not remembering her telling me anything we had to do this morning.

"Don't tell me you forgot about the movie already. We can't be late for that. Then we definitely won't get a part."

"But what if I don't want a part? That I would rather sit in the audience and watch it, not be in it."

"You said that you would do this for me. Now get up and get ready. Go take a shower."

"Fine, I'm getting up." I dragged my self to the bathroom to take a shower. I took a nice long shower that was much needed. I didn't realize all the tension I had built up. From what, I had no idea. But I took the time in the shower to relax. I knew that Alice would be pounding on the door yelling at me to get out of the shower.

Sure enough about 15 minutes came the pixies voice from the hall way.

"Bella you have been in there forever. Now finish what you are doing and get out here now!"

I sighed it was nice while it lasted I thought. Now I would have to sit patiently while Alice played Barbie Bella with me. I knew that she would want me to look perfect for this. I wanted to look decent too. I didn't want to go on television looking like I do. I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't get a part at all because the director didn't want me ruining his movie.

Reluctantly I got out of the shower dressed and walked out to face Alice. She sat me down in a chair and worked her magic. She poked and pulled for over an hour. I had to admit that I didn't look that bad. She had me ware a simple outfit which was unusual for her. Normally she had me ware reveling for uncomfortable clothes.

But this outfit wasn't half bad I had to admit. It was a simple pair of faded jean shorts, they were a little short but not that bad, and a dark blue tank top. It was pulled together nicely with a pair of white flip flops with blue designs on them. It was really cute.

My Hair was down in loose curls with some hair pinned back. She had done my make up very lightly. Just some mascara, eye liner, and lip gloss.

Alice had gotten ready while I was in the shower. Her short black hair was spiked out in all directions like normal. She had on a similar outfit to mine. She had on dark jean shorts and I like pink top. She also had pink heals instead of flip flops. Her make up was done simialiar to mine bur more. A light shade of pink eye showdow and darker lip stick

"Aright it's time to go, you ready?" Alice asked

"Ready as I'll ever be."

And with that she dragged me out to her car and speed down then road to my death. I was lost in thought again about what the movie would be about or who else would be there. Would there be anyone I knew from school? Would I know anyone besides Alice? And what happens if I don't get a small part? Or if I do get a small part but end up ruining the movie anyway? I would probably just be a sub or something like that. No director would want me in their movie. I'm a plain, clumsy, no good liar. All the things you don't want in an actress.

I realized that we were at the movie set. From the outside it looked like a plain, abandon, regular building. But I knew that's not what it would look like on the outside. Alice squealed and ran away. I followed where she was going and noticed our big teddy bear, Emmett.

Emmett was like a kid. I think he was a 5 year old stuck in a college student's body. He was huge, muscular huge. If I didn't know that he was a giant teddy bear at heart, I would be terrified of him. He had short curly brown hair and a goofy grin on his face. I walked over to him only to be crushed by one of his famous teddy bear hugs.

"Emmett….cant ….breath." I gasped out. He set him down with a huge grin on his face. I was never going to get used to his greetings.

"So what in the world is Emmett the big bad bear doing here, when he could be on a date with a girl?" I asked. He had a thing for the ladies. Always out on a date with a different girl. That's how we met him. He took Alice on a date and the actually dated for a while but then Alice decided that it would be better to be friends. And he became our older brother that would threaten to beat people up if they hurt us.

"Well believe it or not, I'm here with a girl, but not just any girl the perfect girl."

I gasped in shock. Emmett never had a "girlfriend" just tons of different girls. He was very gentlemen like though. He never over lapped them. If he did we would have a nice little chat with him.

"Have you finally decided to settle down for a little?" Alice asked. She was in shock too.

"No for good. I love her. I haven't told her yet because I don't want to scare her away. But I really like her. She's special. I can't already tell."

I was shocked I had never heard Emmett talk like this before. He had it bad.

"Where did you meet her and why are we finding out now?" Alice looked hurt that he wouldn't tell us right away about something this important in his life.

"Well I met her at a garage. She was helping out there and we started talking. She wants to become a mechanic. She. Wants. To. Be. A. Mechanic. And she's beautiful."

"Wow it sounds like you've found your match. But that still doesn't answer why you haven't told us about her." I asked a little annoyed at why he would keep this from us.

"Umm… Well I kind of met her this weekend. When I went to go get my car fixed. I asked her if she would like to get lunch on her lunch break with me and we talked the whole time. Then she asked if she would like to come to her uncle's movie that he is letting open to the public. I couldn't disagree with that because I was desperate to see her again." He had a love sick expression on when he was done with his explanation.

"You've known her for a weekend and you already think you're in love. Man you must have it bad."

"Yes I do." He replied with a huge grin on his face

"She's coming over. Please, dear god please don't embarrass me." He begged us. He knew us to well of course we would embarrass him to see if she really liked him. It was just for his safety.

"We wouldn't think of such a thing. Why would you think that about your two best friends?" Alice asked with a fake hurt tone and a sly smile.

We looked behind us to see what she looked like. And she was like a model. Supermodel was a better word. I instantly felt ugly compared to her. She was tall and skinny with long blonde hair. But the way she held herself I could tell that she wasn't one of those annoying girls that hang themselves over guys and were failing all their classes.

"Hey, who are your friends?" She asked when she approached us immediately taking Emmett's side.

"Rose these are my best friends, Alice and Bella. I went out with Alice for a little, but it was more of a friend thing. Alice, Bella this is Rosalie Hale."

"So we finally meet the famous Rosalie Hale that has finally taken this man off the market." Alice joked with Emmett who was shooting daggers at Alice and me.

"The one and only." She answered happily

"So how again did you to meet?" Alice asked innocently and Emmett continued to glare.

"Well Emmett's car broke and he couldn't fix it, so he brought it to the garage I work at and we started talking. I have to admit that he was a little scary when I first met him. He came in screaming that he needed his car fixed because his friends decided to "play" with it."

Alice and I started giggle at this. We wanted to get back at him from all the pranks he pulled on us, so we spray painted his car and messed with the radio and horn. We Spray painted it pink, and turned the radio so it would only play loud on a very interesting station that he hated. We also made his horn sound like a little girls bike horn. We thought I was hilarious. Emmett thought otherwise.

"Which I assume was you guys." We nodded our heads while still giggling. "The only thing that was going through my mind was 'don't mess up his car or he will kill you'. I was so nervous that I was going to mess up. My hands were shaking while I was fixing the radio, and he comes up and says 'no need to be nervous, if you mess up I will just have my friends who did this to my precious car pay for it' he said it with the biggest grin I have ever seen. I relax after that and we talked the whole time." That's pretty much it.

From the way that she talked and didn't care what we thought I knew that we were going to be friends. And I'm pretty sure that Alice had the same idea as me

"So how did you guys end up in this mess? My dad guilt tripped me by saying I don't spend enough time with my uncle and cousins. Emmett was guilt tripped by me what about you two."

"I was forced against my will by an evil little pixie named Alice." I replied truthfully Rose giggled at that and Alice glared at me, while explaining to Rose about the flyer. "I saw the flyer at the mall and had a feeling that we should audition so I made Bella come with me. And I'm glade we did because we got to met you!"

I rolled my eyes Alice had this feelings and she was almost always right. I would never bet against her. Emmett hadn't learned that yet and would still bet against her, losing every time.

"Well that's good to know. Well we should go inside before my uncle calls my dad and says that I didn't show up and then my dad call me and yell at me for disappointing him again."

"Right" Emmett agreed with her right away. Alice and I both snickered at how tight of a hold she had on him. We all followed her into the big scary room.

It was huge. There was a clearing in the middle of the room that was obviously for the stage. Surrounding it were cameras and other video equipment. In the back of the room there was every thing possible that you would need for a movie. Outfits, wigs, props, and more that I didn't recognize.

I was carefully walking trying not to trip on all wires. This place is hazardous for me. I shouldn't be aloud in here. I knew Emmett would be laughing a lot at my expense. He loved it when I tripped.

I was walking back to the clearing when I tripped and instinctively grabbed onto the closest thing to me. But it wasn't stable and ended up falling on top of me. When I opened my eyes I saw those dazzling green eyes that I despised from the first time I saw him and more from the second time.

I wondered which girlfriend had dragged him here. I noticed that he wasn't getting off of me so I started trying to push him off. I didn't work. I tried asking politely.

"You can get up when ever you like. Preferably sooner then later." Okay so it wasn't polite but I was mad. Someone cleared there throat nearby and my faced blushed deep red as he got off of me. They turned deeper red when I realized that it was the director

"I'm sorry sir, but I fell and then he fell and he wouldn't get up." I tried to apologize but I don't think it came out right. He just continued to smirk and walked off while saying something that sounded like young love. I scoffed at that. I didn't love anyone and Edward "loved" enough for both of us.

I walked off trying to find my friends. I could hear him trying to stop me. Probably wanted to take me out for a dinner and "get to know me". I ignored him and found my friends.

This was going to be an interesting movie, I knew that for sure. I found my friends by the stage waiting for the director to address every one and start the auditions. We waited for around 15 or minutes for any last stragglers to show up.

He started calling off the names in order we arrived in. Two people went at a time and did a scene together. Alice did her scene with some guy named Mike. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was kind of cute, but I hated him as soon as I saw him check Alice out. What is with all the guys these days?

Alice did her scene perfect, but Mike had trouble getting his lines out.

Next it was Rose and Emmett. They were hilarious. Emmett kept forgetting his lines because he had to say them to Rose. I think Emmett would be better off being the hands around the movie.

I realized with fear that I would be next. I think I started hyperventilating. Alice came over to me and tried to calm me down. It worked but I was still a nervous wreck.

They called my name and Edward Cullen. I had one guess on who it is. The arrogant self absorbed player that I absolutely despised. I walked up to the director and he handed us the scripts that we had to read from. I glared at Edward, and he looked taken aback. I'm sure that no one had ever turned him down.

I started reading the lines in front of me with the most emotion I could muster up. When I finished reading my first line I was smiling. I got to yell at him. This would be easy to act. He was the first to yell so that made me angry that he would yell at me. He didn't have a reason to, I did. I know that it was all fake, but he still had no right to yell at me.

Before I knew it we were in a full blown yelling match. We still followed the lines but I had a different meaning to each of my lines, I don't know if he knew or not. When we were finished we were both glaring at each other and the director started applauding our performance. I instantly turned red as I realized that everyone was watching. I walked quickly back to my friends who were staring at me in disbelief.

I didn't look at any of them. Only Alice knew why I had "acted" so well up there. I had truly hated him. The rest of the auditions went on smoothly. I didn't watch anymore. I was trying to push the draw close with out me losing it in front of all these people.

I was glade when the director said we had an hour break and we had to meet back here in an hour and we would find what our parts would be.

We all sat in a secluded area, where we wouldn't be interrupted and we could talk in peace. As soon as we sat down the questions came at me like bullets.

"I never knew you could act."-Emmett

"Were did you get that anger from?" –Rose

"Are you okay?"-Alice she was the only one who new the answers.

"How did you do that without tripping?"-Emmett that got him a smack in the head from Rose

"Have you taken acting lessons before?"-Rose

"Guys let her explain." Thank god for Alice. I was grateful for her for about a minute when I realized that I would have to explain every thing again. Everyone's eyes were on me waiting for me to answer

I decided to simplify it.

"When we went to the mall yesterday I saw him making out with a girl and then at the movies later he was making out with a different girl. I hate those kinds of guys. They don't care about your feelings, they just want you." I tried to explain without going though the whole thing again.

They seemed to understand. They all gave me sympathetic looks, and Emmett looked like he was going to kill someone.

"Where is he? When I get my hands on him, he's going to be sorry." Emmett hissed.

"Emmett don't worry about it. It wasn't his entire fault. The girls had to know what he was doing." I tried to calm him. Why was I defending him you ask. I wasn't, I didn't want to have to bail my best friend out of jail again. Suddenly I just thought of a good way to embarrass Emmett and get the attention off of me.

"Trust me, I wish he would get a piece of your mind, but I don't want to bail my best friend out of jail again, right Alice?" I asked grinning at Emmett who was glaring back at me.

"No that was terrible. I don't want to have to go to that place one more time. That sure has made me want to not get in trouble with the law. I was in there enough because of Emmett. It was really gross." Alice backed me up, following my lead. "What were you in jail for the last time, I forget."

"Yes please share with me why you were in jail." Rose asked with a small smile.

"I…umm…. I was hungry for this restaurant, but they said they were closing and couldn't let anyone else in, and I caused a little bit of a scene." He blushed. He actually blushed. I would get him for that later.

"It was a little scene; it was a big scene that had everyone in the restaurant, kitchen staff, manger, bus boys, and the guest, staring at you in shock. You kicked over the waiting benches, threatened to hurt the waiter, AND when the police arrived you told them that it was against your constitutional rights to be kicked out of a restaurant using many colorful words." Alice replayed the scene for Rose's benefit, who looked on the verge of giggles.

"Okay it was a bad, but I was hungry because SOMEONE made me go shopping all day with out eating. I was cranky and I wanted food." Emmett tried to defend himself. We never let him live down his mistakes.

"Yea I forgot about that one. I was thinking of the Christmas incident."

"Oh Please tell." Rose urged us on while Emmett sulked in the corner.

"Well during Christmas Emmett always sits on Santa's lap, until last year. Last year the "Santa" had to go on break right before Emmett's turn. Emmett was not happy with this so before he had left the chair. He jumped over the fence and tackled the Santa, carried him back to the chair, sat him down it, and sat on his lap, and told him want he wanted for Christmas. He was banned to sit on Santa's lap after that." I said while laughing.

We were all one the floor laughing by then. Emmett was pouting in the corner.

"Are… there… any other times I should know about?" Rose asked between giggles.

"Nah, the others were miner and didn't get sent to jail for. Besides we have to save some for later." Alice said still laughing

We talked for the rest of the time and in an hour we got up and walked back over to the stage. The Director and producer were still discussing things so we just hung around a little. A small crowd had formed, anxiously awaiting the news from the director. I turned around to my friends and saw him, with a different girl. Jezz how many does this guy go through in a weekend.

I didn't give it a second thought though I turned back to my friends and their conversation. After about 3 minutes every one stopped talking as the director stood up with a piece of paper in his hands. Every one rushed to follow him. We hung back a little, not nearly as excited as everyone else.

After everyone cleared, everyone seemed disappointed and mad at me for some reason. They were all glaring at me. I didn't think I did anything. Did I? We walked up to the white piece of paper on the wall. I was praying that I just got a role with one line or around that much.

As I looked up the paper, starting at the bottom were the smaller parts where. I slowly got more and more panic as I couldn't find my name. I kept getting higher and higher on the list.

I finally found my name, the very first name, Isabella Swan is Katie Miller **(random name)**. I was shocked. How had I, clumsy red faced Bella, be the lead actress?

I scanned the rest of the paper, just to make sure there wasn't two Isabella Swans and I wasn't the lead actress.

What I found I didn't like.

**I also wanted you to know that Bella is NOT going to forgive Edward right away its not realistic for Bella to fall in love with him when she hates him as much as she does.**

**Also I need help for a name for the movie. It's going to be a romance movie, but I don't know what it should be called. So PLEASE review and help me.**

**And don't be afraid to tell me that my story sucks, I really won't care, and I like criticism. But if you tell me it sucks tell what I can do to fix it. Have a reason for hating it.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes or Grammar**

**Thanks for reading my story! **


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so I started to write again but then I decided that i don't like how it is going **

**So I have choices to make and I suck at making choices**

**so I would like everyone to help me make the choice so here they are  
**

**1. continue this story **

**2. start this story over with out Edward being a player **

**3. start this story over with Edward being a player **

**4. write a different story**

**5. suggest a different idea  
**

**I have been thinking of different stories and here they are **

**(they are in the order I thought of them)**

**1. Bella's parents die in a car crash and she goes to live with Godparents who are Edward's parents **

**2. Bella and Edward work in the same company in different states Bella moves to the same building as Edward and he is her boss **

**3. Bella and Edward meet on a plane and the plane crashes and they are the only survivors and they are on an island and hate each other **

**4. Bella is nerd. Lauren and her friends force her to basically be their servant because they no a secret that Bella does not want to get out. They are in college and Edward has never meet her until they meet in detention **

**5. Bella has short term memory loss and she meets Edward (50 first dates but it wont be the same)  
**

**6. Bella is accused of a crime and goes to trial Edward is her attorney**

**So please review and tell me what I should do **

**I really can't make decisions for the life of me**

**Hopefully if I will write all the stories if I have time but if you want me to write a new story pick the one that you think sounds the best**

**Also if i can figure out how to work the poll thing I will put this up **

**Again sorry for the wait for a new chapter **

**the next update will be an update if I continue this story**

**Sorry!!**


End file.
